


Rockman.exe Genesis

by TidalLion



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: After MMBN 6, After Rockman.exe Beast+, Anime is Canon with Manga and Game aspects tied in, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalLion/pseuds/TidalLion
Summary: “We thought it was a simple mission. We always expect missions to go sideways, but never like this. We hadn’t expected the fire that tore through the building, or the ambush.These are things we usually keep in the back of our minds as worst case scenarios. Expect the unexpected they say.”“Except, we didn’t expect to lose anyone that night.”After an accident causes a tragedy within the Japanese Net-saviors, a group known as Legion begins growing power over the span of three years. However, when just as they begin to grow bolder a monkey wrench is thrown into the works when a third group appears with Legion set squarely in their sights. Will the Net-saviors be able to compete with two groups or will the groups be forced to destroy each other with buried secrets, uneasy alliances, unethical and forbidden experiments and technology that could do amazing things for either the right or wrong reasons? And what will the three factions do when they discover that there's more to their existence than the originally thought?Originally posted to my blog "Tidal's Fanfics and stories" on tumblr, now moved here. Updates when I can get my head back into the fandom





	Rockman.exe Genesis

That night was a horrible night.

It was referred to the Net Savers as “The Loss of Hikari Netto”.

Several weeks after the defeat of Cache, Laika, Enzan and Netto were called to investigate suspicious activity and the MMGS Mineral works plant. An hour into the investigation, little progress was made, until a critical system overloaded and sent the fuel ablaze.In the confusion, the three boys scrambled to get out, falling into a carefully set ambush by an emerging hacker group who called themselves Legion. Requesting a Dimensional Area to combat the spreading viruses, the boys fought their way through the building, trying to escape as the raging fire began to devour the structure around them.

Not far from the entrance, the main hallway collapsed. The boys were forced to take the path that lead them directly through the flames. Ordering the other two ahead while he tried to extinguish the flames in their path, Netto took up the rear position to protect them from any rear or flanking attacks.What the older boys didn’t know was that Netto had lagged behind to retrieve the critical data off of one of the computers. When they finally realized that Netto wasn’t with them there was a sickening crack followed by a screech as the hallway behind them collapsed, sealing Netto inside.

The boys panicked opening communications with the Netsavior HQ and the Scilabs. Suddenly an urgent transmission was patched in followed by a garbled com message. _“They’ve got me pinned down but I’m not going down without a fight. I’m finishing the data upload to the Scilab mainframe now. I’m going to try to-”_

With that, Netto’s com link went dead. The upload was confirmed as complete and the older boys evacuated. Just as they made it outside the building went up in flames completely, the blast shattering windows and distorting the Dimensional Area just enough to disrupt it.Despite the hard work of the emergency responders, and investigators after the fires had been extinguished, Netto’s body couldn’t be found. His PET, Syncrochip, nothing could be found.

The Bureau was devastated as was the Scientific community. Hikari Yuuichiro and his wife Hikari Haruka had never wept harder in their lives. In the span of nearly 14 years they had lost both their son and his navi. The aftermath had drastic effect on everyone. Meiru had taken Rush to the site to search for clues. While Rush had sniffed out several salvageable computers what had security footage and network logs, All they had recovered was a slightly singed yet otherwise intact blue headband which Meiru wore around her neck from that point on.

Hikari Yuuichiro threw himself into his work, rarely returning home. Often times Haruka would stay overnight with him, comforting him as needed. He then focused his attention on the Beyondard and trying to solve its mysteries. However without qualified scientists, the mysteries in the Beyondard were unsolvable.Enzan had turned his attention to investigating the group now as Legion, and began work on aiding the Scilabs with the technological advancements.

Laika seemed the most affected. Barely anyone heard from the soldier once he returned to Sharo, but from what they gathered, he threw himself into his training, and joined the Sharo Special Forces. Through that he had then tracked a lead to Creamland and foiled a Legion operation, becoming a royal Knight of Creamland. However it did nothing to ease the hard look in his eyes and the grief of losing Netto.The rest of the Crossfusion team disbanded only coming together when needed. However There was a few requests for new members. Hinoken and Elec Hakushaku both applied to help the team out but when they were turned down, Hinoken mysteriously vanished.

For five years after Netto’s death, several Net mafia groups continued to gain power, only to mysteriously vanish before Legion made a mysterious appearance each time. With Laika at the helm of the Japanese investigation, he gathered the remainder of the crossfusion team and set out to investigate Legion and uncover their motives.It was unamious that they were doing it in Netto's name. They wanted to ensure that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

However he wasn’t the only person tracking Legion.  


End file.
